


Let Us Talk

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Grave, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason finds Dick. Now he just has to convince the acrobat to come home.Easier said than done.





	Let Us Talk

“Jason?”

Jason kept his back to Bruce. “I just got a call from Slade. Apparently Dick’s therapist broke confidentiality and Dick got pissed and took off while under the influence of The Lazarus Pit.”

“Where is he?” Bruce asked, already turning to leave the room. “Damian and I will head out.”

“No,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning him around. “Dick is suffering from Pit Madness and no one knows what that’s like better than me.”

“Jason-”

“Dick’s going to get himself killed,” Jason snapped, pulling his backpack over his shoulders and slinging one leg over his motorcycle. “Either at his own hand or because The Pit Madness won’t let him realize he’s hurt.”

Bruce was silent. “What do we do?”

“We need to save Dick,” Jason said, revving his motorcycle into gear. “Before he loses himself to The Pit.”

Without another word, Jason tore out of the cave.

  
  


……….

 

Dick wouldn’t go on a murderous rampage. That much Jason was sure about. Which meant there were going to be far fewer signs to track him with than there would have been for Jason.

But that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be signs.

Even if there weren’t, Jason knew exactly where Dick would go.

He’d gone to the same place.

 

………

 

“It’s surreal, isn’t it?” Jason asked, keeping his arms loose and at his sides as he carefully approached Dick from behind. “Seeing your own grave?”

“How can you live like this?” Dick asked quietly. “As a...a ghost? You can’t…” he turned to face Jason and the younger male was pleased to see no trace of green in Dick’s eyes. “You can’t ever appear in public ever again.”

“I never liked the spotlight,” Jason said, shrugging as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and moved to stand beside Dick.

“Were you always planning to bring me back?” Dick asked, looking down at his grave.

“Yeah, I was,” Jason replied. “Soon as we all read your notes...yeah, we all agreed.”

“And yet,” Dick said, slowly looking over at Jason. “You still held a public funeral.”

Jason sighed. “Dick-”

“You were going to bring me back-”

“The police found your corpse,” Jason said firmly, cutting the acrobat off. “There an autopsy, as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now.”

“Oh, so you thought it would be fun then,” Dick said, nodding. “To bring me back just to make sure I couldn’t ever leave the manor ever again. Is that right?”

“It was...poor planning, I’ll admit,” Jason said slowly. “We just...do you even remember what you said in our letters?”

“No,” Dick confessed. “Not really.”

“Then maybe we all need to sit down and talk,” Jason said, tentatively placing a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Because you need to understand what sort of...it was selfish, us bringing you back. But we need you, Dick.”

“Yeah,” Dick said quietly. “Everyone needs me but I’m not allowed to need anyone.”

Jason shook his head. “Who...who told you that?”

“No one needed to,” Dick replied. “Wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Jason sighed. “Look, just...come back. Please. Let us talk. Explain. We haven’t seen you in  _ months _ Dick.”

Dick was silent for a long time. “Yeah alright,” he said in a whisper. “Fine.”

Jason let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Dick said hotly. “I can still change my mind.”


End file.
